The Past Never Dies As Memories Do
by BloodyRosie
Summary: Sam and Dean call up an old friend in DC for they  have a new strange case in which not all is what it seems to be there.  Yes there's an extra but just to get the story rolling
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Never Dies As Memories Do**

**Ch.1**

There's a vampire in DC," the younger bother replied as Dean entered the room with bags of burgers, one of which is half in his mouth and fries.

"You sure?" Dean asked between bits.

"Yeah, she found it last night while we were out." Sam answered almost guilty to have just woken up from his drunk sleep to have found that I was working.

"Doesn't the laptop have a password?" Dean asked amazed at the sheer time and work went into this information. I should have you know that I had highlighted, took notes, and "out did myself," as I learn latter on.

"Yeah, she made a note about that too." I like sticky notes.

"Alright, DC it is then."

Reid flipped through the pages as he read the reports and wrote a profile from the information gathered. Glancing at his watch he saw he had only 15 minuets or 4 cases till he could go home and catch up on all the Star Track he's been missing. Then he looked up to see JJ rushing into Hotch's office. "maybe another night' he thought to himself.

Just then his cell phone began to ring with an unknown number calling it which was strange since Reid never forgot any phone number. He could tell you at least a hundred phone numbers for pizza in each state.

"Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavior Analysis Unit." He answered as music played softly in the background on the other end.

"Wow Spence, that's how you answer your phone nowadays?" a husky voice Reid would never forget asked.

"Well I'm working Sam," Reid blushed lightly.

"So how's the FBI treating you?"

"We're like family, Sam. What's up with you?"

"Well, we're still kicking so… besides the usual, not really that much. There's most likely a vampire hive in DC so we're coming to pay you a visit."

Hotch came out of his office and gave the usual we got a case thing. "Well if we're lucky that's the case we just got assigned so call you latter and we can meet up okay?" Reid said hopefully, since it's been years since they've seen each other.

"Alright see you latter genius," Sam replied quickly.

"See you latter Sam," Reid responded and hung up to see Morgan watching him from afar.

"Who was that pretty boy?" he asked as they head up to the meeting room.

" Just a friend," Reid answered easily yet cautiously for he knew Sam was once on FBI most wanted and is now officially dead.

Reid watched the pictures of bloody to smiling woman dance across the screen behind JJ as she explained the case was about how dead woman have been showing up, some dead for months already with majority blood loss and all had a deep cut on their neck, the killing pattern which connected them all together. She explained how the first and at the time most recent dead was a Scarlet Sage was like the breaking point till the killer started almost throwing the women to the public say "look at how many I've killed and you can't stop me."

Reid was knew things that he knew the rest of the team weren't and hopefully for him, never were. One of which was that this was a vampire's work.

Once JJ was done Hotch gave out his orders but not much progress will be done today.

The next morning there was a new victim so Hotch sent Morgan and Reid.

Suddenly Reid's cell phone was ringing it's familiar tone as Morgan pulled into the crime scene.

"oh we both know who that is," Morgan laughed, flashing his perfect smile.

"Shut up," Reid complained wondering if he was blushing. Checking to be sure it was him sure enough SAM was in blue glowing letters on his phone. "Hey, Sam" he answered.

"Hey, we made it." Sam replied excitedly, "where are you?"

"I'm working the case Sam. There was another last night." Reid answered grimly.

"We'll be there as soon as Dean can get Nicki to wake up. She has a way of finding information like that quickly." Sam informed him. Now that Sam has mentioned the two of the hunters he could here Dean in the background noise.

"Why is she with you?" Reid asked remembering that she hunts with a different crew.

"You know she was never a good hunter. Good at everything but the actual hunt. Well this lead to that and she's stuck with us for a while." Sam explained like he still couldn't believe it.

"Well see you soon then." Reid hung up in the middle of a "I'm up" in the background.

"So where you going to meet her?" Morgan asked as soon as he saw the phone close.

"Sam's just a friend, Morgan." Reid protested as they entered the yellow tape and Morgan's million dollar smile fell as his work face took over.

The victim was sprawled out across the floor of the alleyway. The rest was the same as all the other's for the most part.

"So the unsub must have lured her away form the streets, sucked her dry and left with several pints of blood and nobody notices. How likely does that sound?" Morgan thought out loud to empty ears for Reid wasn't even paying a lick of attention. Reid was studying the body and the neck wounds.

Shortly afterward, Reid interviewed several bystanders and shop owners of the area knowing they've seen something but didn't know it. Had it been for Morgan, he could of asked the real questions. 'oh well, I'll do a run with Sam latter.' he thought to himself. He's been at it for a while when a black impala pulled up.

**Wow my first fan fiction**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**For all advice is good advice **

**(well unless it's bad advice)**

**You'll hear form me soon hopefully **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow**

**Thanks for giving me a review**

**I feel so special**

**Well thank you for the favs**

**I'll try to live up to your expectations**

**Happy 15th**** Birthday, Boogaloo7783 **

**Now on with the story we go…**

**Ch.2**

Sam got out of the passenger seat and waved to Reid. Sam was bigger than Reid remembered, but it's been years since they've seen each other so it wasn't that surprising. Taking a glance back at Morgan for a comparison Reid concluded Sam could take the "strongest" of the team.

"Hey Sam," Reid called as he walked over with Morgan at tow.

"Hiya Spence," Sam called back, "your hair got long again"

"Look who's talking, you sure you can see?" Reid joked as he ran his figures through his hair.

"Yeah," he answered brushing his bans back. Then as Reid got closer he pounced on him and started to mess up his hair so bad it stood straight up.

"Hey," Reid complained and attacked back.

Both boys were unaware of the eyes watching them. Morgan, confused if this was the norm, looked around for answers to see that in the back of the impala was a girl laughing her head off and a man chuckling into the wheel.

"You two make a cute couple," the man said to the boys when he could breathe for the boys were still "fighting".

On that note the broke it off and took a step away form each other to fix their long and now quiet messy hair. "Damn it, I can't keep working with such a mess on my head." Reid commented out loud.

"So Reid," Morgan laughed, "you going to introduce us?"

"Oh I completely forgot." Reid blushed still fixing the fur ball on his head called hair.

"Really you can forget things?" the man now out of the impala asked.

"Shut up Dean. Well guys this is Morgan, he's part of my team with the BAU. Morgan, this big guy is Sam, who for the record is 2 years younger than me." Morgan gave Reid a questionable look. "Everyone thought I was his younger brother."

"Well you were attached to the hip," Dean laughed.

"Shut up Dean, You didn't help." Sam snapped making Dean laugh more. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said rhythmically.

"Well that's Dean, Sam's older brother." Reid pointed out

"Yo!" Dean flashed a smile that could make angels fall. Oh wait one did.

"Hey" Morgan responded.

"And that's Nicki in the back of the car," Reid pointed to the girl heading out of the impala.

"Good day, Agent Morgan," She purred, gloved hand out for a shake.

"Good morning," he responded taking the hand which had surprisingly strong grip.

"Reid, Morgan, what's going on here?" Rossi walked over. "There's still people to talk to."

"Sorry Rossi, my friends stopped by to say hello and well…" Reid explained looking up to his hair.

"Yes I see that. It was nice of you to stop by but we have a serial killer on the lose." Rossi said harshly for he was already in a fowl mood.

"Sorry sir, but as Reid said we're friends. We will be leaving shortly but Sammy and Spence haven't seen each other in ages." Nicki explained in a very smoothing voice that seemed to calm Rossi a little.

"Sam, Nicki, it's Sam." Sam complained.

"Sorry Sam" she shot him an apologetic glance. "well I got to go I have a friend near by who I want to surprise." and she ran off.

"Well it looks like we should be heading off to," Sam to told Reid.

"There's a Starbucks down the street of the FBI building. See you there for lunch?" Reid asked.

"Sure." Sam answered getting back into the impala with Dean.

"Bye" the boys said in union and parted.

When Reid was and earshot away Rossi asked Morgan, "Did those two boys look familiar to you?"

"I don't think so," Morgan answered after a while of thinking.

"Hey, Miss, Did you see a man go by here early in the morning before the sunrise? He would have worn several layers with clothes to big for him and covered his eyes. He also might have had something red on is face. He would of given you a bad feeling like he could hurt people and scared or frightened you." Nicki explained. Her skin was pail in the strange light. Those soft long locks of hair was as wild as I remember.

"You know what," the shop owner said in a strong New York accent, "Yeah, there was a guy like that by here a few days back, never did anything though I was prepare to call the cops. Never did I think I saw a man so scary without evening' tryin'."

"Well I'm looking for him, which way did he go?"

"Um…" she thought hard and pointed down the street, "that'd away."

"Thank you for your time, miss." Nicki walked off into that direction she was told running her now bare fingers along the wall. Her face was strained like she was hiding pain or stress. Looking at he post it note, she knew she was headed in the right direction.

**Well that's a wrap folks**

**Got to go wish the birthday girl a happy birthday in person**

**Review**

**Thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

"Morgan, you and Prentiss go to first victim's place of death, I want to make sure we didn't miss anything," Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir," Morgan answered as he and Prentiss went to the SUV.

….

"Hey, Morgan?" Prentiss began during the ride.

"Yeah?"

"You met our genius's friends…"

"Yeah, they're close. They know a side of him I doubt we will ever see for ourselves." Morgan answered the unasked question bitterly, wondering why Reid had acted so out of character for them.

"Oh," Prentiss said surprised by the emotion in the answer.

"I think it's around here," Morgan finally said after a long period of silence.

They walked into what seemed to be deserted part of the city's alleyways. It was so stereotypical beside the littleness of people. 'It's most likely alive during the night,' Morgan thought to himself.

Peering around the corner where the body of Scarlet Sage once held was a small figure crouched over weeping. The person wore a black leather coat that Morgan could have sworn he's seen before. The person also wore a hat that covered up the hair so the profilers couldn't tell if it was long short or what. Only thing they knew was that it was dark.

Most likely for the profilers benefit the person cried in a horsed well disguised voice, "Shit off," threw a beer can at them, they latter found had no DNA or finger prints, and took off in a mad dash. As soon as the message was sent to Morgan's legs he was off only to see her turn into a corner full of people. Still not letting the offender go that easily he kept running till he found it pointless to continue. None of the people in the area who dared to talk knew anything helpful.

"Great," Morgan heavily breathed as he walked back to the SUV to find Prentiss waiting for him, also out of breath.

Going back to the scene of the crime they found nothing else worth reporting or well anything for that matter. The only thing out of the ordinary was some yellow powder they couldn't identify.

Deciding it was time to go back to base and have lunch the did just that.

…..

I didn't know how far I ran, where I was going, or how long I hid in a trash can, but I did know that running was the only option without raising suspicion against the boys and I need a shower. There was no way I was facing _him_ without taking a shower first.

"Damn it," I allowed myself to say out loud, loving the laid back of speech this round had. Though if anyone knew what I did they wouldn't be surprised for I could feel the vampires stirring from their slumber. I felt their desire to feed as it bleed into me.

Something was wrong with Scar's death though and I was determined to find out what. But first I was determined to get home and get this retched smell off me. Good heavens! How much father is that bloody motel?

….

"Hey, Sam, how's life?" Spence asked as Sam approached him, then took a sip of his coffee as he waited for an answer.

"Things don't ever seem to slow down." Was his answer. "Does it ever slow down for you?"

"No, not really. There will always be cases, no matter what's going on in the world, and I doubt human nature is going to change that anytime soon." Spence answered apologetically and sipped his coffee once more.

"Yeah, well the world of the supernatural is the same way. There's always something somewhere to hunt." Sam sighed.

"That's true. Even the end of the world didn't do that much to change mankind."

"Don't remind me." Sam told Spence as memories played in his head of the apocalypse.

"By the way, Sam, what happened to getting out of the hunt?" Spence finally gathered the courage to ask since he saw Sam's picture in most wanted, then he sipped his coffee.

"We can't ever leave. Not really. They wont let us." Sam's breathing got heavy as memories of Jess began as well as other fond memories of Stanford.

"Well I agree with you there. _sip_ Don't think I could ever willing leave the BAU." Spence agreed.

"Any how, how about we stop before this place sees two grown men cry, what did you find?" Sam asked change topics outside of himself.

"It's the work of vampires. The stressor was around the killing of Scarlet Sage," Reid concluded. "Most likely a hunter due to her credit records," he added.

"Where's the partner then. Most hunters travel in pairs." Sam asked.

"Well the majority of the phone calls was between two disposables, so maybe there's two of them."

Looking at his watch, Sam told Spence he was going to meet up with Dean back in the motel if he had time. Then a few jokes about Spence's car latter the two boys were on the subway.

The subway was unusually busy for that time of day but not crowded.

"You know last time I used one of these I was hunting a ghost," Sam randomly told Spence which was over heard by a woman who stared at the two of them as she rushed off.

Spence's apartment wasn't far from the subway, which, of course by a coffee shop. And just a little ways off was the motel.

They laughed about the good old days and about the "you should have been theres." They laughed so hard and so long they took the long way around the block then went around the block and it still felt too short of a walk. They also went to go get another coffee for Spence, an extra large.

Both of them told stories that they never told anybody else before, not even Morgan and the rest of the team, not even Dean.

The motel was a ordinary place that just looked like all of the others. The walls were plain and the paint old. The place had a smell that just kept you guessing and need a fixer upper. Both Spence and Sam agreed that the place needed a woman's touch. That or at least a cleaner.

When they reached the hallway they found Dean with a fast food bag beside him and a fist full of French Fries in his mouth next to the motel room.

Swallowing he said, "She's in the shower so wwe can't go in and see her 'indecent.'" Dean said with finger quotes.

"She's back?" Sam asked

"Yep and it's land of the post-it notes in there." Dean laughed.

"Hey, you can't prove a thing," Nicki said as soon as the door swigged open.

She was dressed in her usual outfit, a leather biker jacket open to a blouse which was mostly open too, and a red tank top. Her worn jeans just a little lose was held up by a black belt. Her hair was held back in a tight pony tail that was braided to show off her bight blue and red highlights, and was still damp looking. "Sorry boys, thought you wouldn't be back for a while so I used up the hot water while I could." She apologized

"It's fine," Sam replied.

"So how's your friend?" Spence asked.

"Not good, The docs at the hospital are all idiots. They don't got a clue what's wrong with him." She complained in her English accent slipping through clearly.

"Didn't mention he was in the hospital." Dean stated bluntly.

"Well he's also a hunter if that helps. He's been working on another case in the area that I think may be connected so I'm going back now okay?" She asked with her accent really slipping now.

"Sure see you latter, about 8ish?" Sam answered

"Sure yeah, I'll be there," She answered back as she ran out the door.

"Well now, she's in quite a rush," Dean commented

"Yeah, well I'll see you at 8 then," Spence said as he left.

After a quick discussion between the brothers they went to the scenes of the crimes.

….

"Hey Reid," Morgan greeted as Spencer entered the BAU, "Where have you been ditching my calls?"

Shit was all Spencer could think as him mind went blank

**Well that's it **

**Got to go now **

**School tomorrow**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**If you like something tell me and I'll try to add more of it into my story**

**I'll get back to you as soon as I can **

**But it'd would go faster with more riviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

"Why are you ditching my calls, Pretty Boy," Morgan demanded again.

"I was busy, didn't noticed your call." Spencer finally spoke.

"Oh, did your date go well?"

"It wasn't a date," Spencer blushed but answered, "Sam is just my friend since we were kids, nothing more, nothing less."

"Sure kido," Morgan replied, sounding an awfully like Dean.

Morgan's cell rang. "Hey, baby doll, your on speaker," Morgan answered.

"Oh so what, handsome," Garcia told him.

"What do you have for us?" He laughed.

"Well, I tried to see if the victims had anything remotely in common, and some things overlap in all of them but one, Scarlet Sage." she stated. "Scarlet Sage was arrested for holding a concealed weapon without a permit, carrying it across state borders and for assault though never charged. Besides that she has a few tickets, DUIs and a extensive credit card that she used all over North America. She usually buys things like motel rooms and cheap food though."

"So she was a traveler." Reid put it bluntly.

"Yep. She would of gone down with the most fight, but get this, she was killed during a phone call."

"So some one heard it" Morgan commented.

"Yeah, and it was from a hospital."

"Who was it, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"A Julian Mitchell. He's been in there for a few weeks now, wont be able to leave until tomorrow and my guess from his record he's not going to stay long. He's similar to Sage as a cheap traveler. He's also has been arrested with her a couple of times."

"So he's our best bet," Morgan decide, "What hospital?"

**S&D**

The Winchesters went to the nearest crime scene glade no cops were around. They searched high and low for any clues on the vampire but found none. It felt like they were there an hour till…

"Dean, we're sure it a vamp, right?" Sam asked finding the only link of the supernatural.

"Yeah, positive, why?"

"Well then explain this." Sam showed his brother a small patch of sulfur.

"A fight?" Dean answered, out of any other answer.

Now, knowing what they were looking for they went to 3 other crime scenes, all with bits of sulfur.

"Since when did vampires and demons get along?" Dean asked, eyeing the time. Time to go back to the motel.

**R&M**

"So, Reid, how'd you meet this Sam?" Morgan asked when they hit traffic.

"Why are you asking?" Reid looked out the window and watches the strangers go by.

"Just wondering kid."

Sighing Reid answered. "I was fourteen, visiting my mother. We both have… absent parents so we met while shopping for groceries." Reid told him, never taking his eyes away from the window. "We both wanted the last Fruit Loops and just kept talking. Sam's quite intelligent; I believe he could have skipped a grade if it wasn't for the consent traveling. He's also into reading."

"So you had a lot in common."

"Yeah. He loves to learn and is a really good listener. One of the reasons I took this job was because of Sam. He defended me from the jocks and with such a protective brother, between the two of them, nobody stands a chance. You see, when they picked on me, Sam would stand up to them. Well, over protective brother would take them down for laying a finger on his baby brother." Reid laughed at the memory a little forcibly, and the other memories began to play.

**The Past.**

"Thanks for the book, Spencer. I'll give it back as soon as I'm done." Little Sammy walked beside Reid. They were about the same height and looked the same age, though if one had to guess the elder, they guessed wrong. Both boys looked like polar opposites. Sam wore a large red button down plaid shirt and jeans, both making him look opposing, yet not overpowering. Reid on the other hand looked like a complete geek with is bulky glasses, a sweater vest, and khakis. Both boys also had shaggy messy hair, the out come of their hair fights.

"No problem, though I think that you'd find…" Reid began.

"Spence! If you keep talking about it I might as well not read it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. Dean says I get like that too." Sam smiled at Reid, lighting up the mood of the two.

A group of men of different ages and ethnicities, stood ahead of the boys, blocking the side walk. Sam spotted their night colored eyes, and with a quick sniff of the air, got into battle mode. Behind them, another two demons came closer, one of which Sam had shaken off when being followed.

"Spence, you know where the motel is right? The one Dean and I are staying at?" Sam asked taking Reid's arm and changing the direction causally.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to run to it as fast as we can and taking a few detours, alright?" Sam replied bracing himself.

"What's going on? Sam?" Reid asked but nodded.

"Just trust me, 'kay?" Sam answered and squeezed Reid's arm quickly, "Let's go!"

Though they were headed to the motel, they went in the wrong direction. They ran through alleys and busy streets alike, the men were always right behind them. They even got cut off, at one point both were completely lost, but Reid soon got them back on his mental map. Pulling and tugging, falling and climbing, both boys' legs and hearts were willing to give, but the men were always right behind them.

"Sam, we're nearly there." Reid managed to update with a dry throat and still heaving.

The motel was similar to the one Sam had in modern day, old and tattered.

Dean was out front by the phone box waiting for the late boys. Seeing the two messes running across the street without looking both ways he took his gun out and rushed to them, hurrying to get them to safety.

From Sam's left he saw an oncoming car trying to stop, but it was too late, so he pushed Reid away from impact.

"Spencer you okay?" Dean shouted but ran for Sam.

"Yeah," he groaned, glade the adrenaline was pumping strong.

Dean checked Sam's vitals, panic painted on his face. Looking up he saw their followers creeping back into the alley into the shadows that matched their eyes.

"Sir, is he alright?" The driver, a brunette lady in her early 30's asked.

Dean didn't answer, he was too busy trying to help his bother but didn't want to make it worst.

The passenger of the car, a dirty blond dialed 911 as she announced her actions, but was freaking out, she can't seem to speak in English, but her native Spanish.

Sirens in the background, dean kept promising his brother that he'd be okay, almost praying that if he says it enough it'd come true. Reid watch it all, the memory burning into his soul for he knew Sam could of gotten out of the way if he didn't protect him.

**Few hours latter…**

Reid always seems to be fearful and have hatred of hospitals. In a way that might have been originally because of his mother, but what may of really done it in for him was the sight of his best friend hooked up to a machine. The beeping, the cords, his bruised features, I was all to much. Reid couldn't hide is tears but Dean didn't cal him out on it, his were building up, waiting for the dam to break.

Turns out, after a long list of test, Sam just had a minor concussion and was going to be just fine. "He was lucky" the doctor told them.

"Yeah, he's lucky the car didn't kill him, just hurt him." Reid muttered under his breath. "He was lucky he was chased onto the street by a group of men."

"Who were you running from?" Dean asked once Sam was 'stable'.

"I don't really know, Dean, Sam just said run so we ran. The men just kept following us. We ran for miles, all over the place, they just never seem to let up. They would cut us off, and try to corner us. It seemed so well organized that it seemed hard to believe it was just five of them." Reid explained, hoping Dean could make sense of it all.

"What has Sam told you?" Dean then asked as the lady gave him and Reid their coffee. Dean knew Sam was planning to tell Reid if it was okayed by their dad but now it didn't matter.

"About what?" Reid asked, the back of his mind running through ever conversation he and Sam ever had.

"About us, our dad, about those guys?" Dean replied.

"Your dad travels a lot and takes you two with him because of his job and leaves you two sometimes for a while." Reid answered confused.

"Well, it's Sam's responsibility to tell, you're his friend after all, but you should know at least why they were after you two. You see, Spence that those men were after Sam. We, Sam and I, were trying to stop them from continuing to do evil. That's also what our dad does, and so they come after us in return." Dean explained carefully.

"So like a police officer or such." Reid translated.

"Yeah!" Dean said a little bit to excitedly. "That's it exactly"

"Dean!" John shouted racing to him. "What happened?"

Dean explained slowly and apologetically. He told John that he was sorry and it was all his fault, he should of protected Sam. Each word pained Reid's insides, filling him with guilt. 'It was all my fault.' he told himself. He even told them, but that just made them both mad. It wasn't Reid's fault at all, it couldn't be.

**Meanwhile….**

It was late when Sam first woke up so Reid and Dean couldn't stay with him to see. Even if they were aloud they would be to loud and in the way.

Sam woke up to sharp pain and shock of the new location. The last thing he could recall was the pavement meeting him hard then the consuming darkness.

Surveying his surroundings, he studied the near silent room. He was in a bed that sat him up slightly with a needle in his left arm. There was a grayish blue arm chair in the corner to his right. Beside it was a couch that was sort of into the wall, and then a small closet/ wardrobe. Behind the couch was a big window showing the night sky. To his left was a curtain blocking all other view. Beside him laid a little wire button which had a faint red glow to it. Pushing it the intercom went on.

"Yes?" A lady's voice came over. "Samuel Winchester are you now awake?"

"Uh…" Sam replied as a doctor walked in.

"I can take it form here." He said flashing a brilliant smile. "Good evening Mr. Winchester."

"Hi." Sam answered hoarsely.

"I'm dr. Azel, but you can call me Doc, alright?" he asked as he took Sam's wrist and watch his watch. Then he took out a small flashlight and beamed the harmful light in Sam's eye causing him to wince. Through all of this he kept smiling. "You're rather lucky, in a couple of weeks your going to be saying 'what car accident?'"

It was then Sam noticed something was off about this doctor but brushed it off. 'Maybe it's because he smiles to much.'

"Dr. Azel, where's my brother and Spence?" Sam asked.

"Probably down stairs waiting to visit you. They're too young to stay past visitor hours as your guardians." he answered without missing a beat.

"Oh."

Sam checked out okay according to Dr. Azel, but had to stay the night to be sure which didn't bother him. Sam didn't feel to eager to return to motel.

Latter that night Dr. Azel personally went to make sure Sam didn't fall into a coma. That night Sam could of sworn his eyes flashed a glowing yellow, but before he could do anything, or even to think twice about it for that matter, Sam fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Next day.**

That next morning two teens raced to Sam's bedside the second visiting hours allowed.

Sam was still asleep when the barged on, slaming the door into the wall as it opened.

"Guys!" Sam shouted as he woke up in shock.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" Reid shouted and began to explain why.

"Spence, it's okay." Sam tried.

"No it's not! You could have died!" Reid began again.

"Spence, shut it, I'm fine. Yes it could have been worst but it wasn't. your not hurt and to me that's all that matters okay." Sam cut off.

"Sam." John said upon arriving giving his son a quick nod.

"Okay… Spence. Here's the deal…"

**So sorry it took me for ever but I had writers block. (And my computer was being a meanie. Also school sucks, I hate PSATs and so many bloody essays that my hands hurt.)**

**So instead I mushed the two chapters together and hope that I could get advice how to go from here.**

**I just don't know how this flash back should end but I had it stuck in my head so bad I just had to write it**

**Will be able to update if had help**

**Love you all for reading**

**Smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

"Hey, Reid, were here." Morgan announced, pulling Reid away from his memories, away from the past.

The hospital as ordinary. There's not much else to say about it. It was your run of the mill city hospital.

Morgan and Reid had no trouble seeing Julian Mitchell, turns out he already was accepting guests and had one now.

The room was plain and was set up much like Sam's. There was painting directly across from the bed. It was colorful, Reid could tell where the paint was layed down thick and where it was sooth, it held a almost supernatural quality to it. Beside the bed was two pictures, one of what appeared to hold three very happy, maybe drunk, teens, one of which seemed to be years younger than the two other was in the center. It the other much older picture seemed to be a childhood portrait; a strong lady in formal wear where smiled softly into the camera, held a young boy protectively in her arms, the mother most likely.

Julian was asleep when the two FBI agents entered. He was in his mid to early 30's but appeared much older with greys already in his stubble. The man was tan, the sun, most likely, was constantly shinning it's rays on his skin, but he was pail as well, worn out. Julian was also built, but not excessively so.

The large hand of his engulfed a much paler and smaller one.

A large lunge chair hid the features of the other person, Julian's girlfriend probably.

"You should come back later, my dears," a nurse told the agents happily as she came in and changed the IV bag silently. Julian groaned, his eyes flickering open at her presence as she smile down at him. "Oh, your awake. Two lovely FBI agents are here to speak with you." she told him, helping him sit up slightly without disrupting the girl.

"Thanks, Karen." Julian said back in a rough voice. Running his fingers through his black hair with his free hand, spiking it.

"See you for dinner sport," she left.

"So what do the feds want with little ol' me?" he asked the second the nurse was gone.

"You were the last one to speak with Scarlett Sage before her attack. Do you mind telling us what you heard?" Morgan answered.

"Ah, that would explain a few things. Look fed, I already told the cops. I rather not have to…" he began aggressively but was stopped by small whisper from the girl. Morgan tried to listen in but gave up once he heard French but was surprised at the familiar voice was soft, kind and even soothing. "Fine." Julian told her, then turned back to the agents and in a forced friendly tone he greeted them, "I'm Julian Mitchell, who are you?"

The agents were surprised by this, but answered nonetheless. "I'm SSA Morgan, this here is Dr. Reid. We're from the BAU."

"Fancy seeing you here, Morgan." Nicki laughed, as she sat up and yawned.

"Nicki! What brings you here?" Reid asked already putting the dots together leaving no doubt in his mind, Julian was a hunter. It was also then that he noticed the huge stacks of book surrounding her.

"You know well what I'm here for. I just took a nap though. So you want to know about Scar? Alright, so be it, Julian, tell them." Nick answered saddly, almost in a defeated tone.

"Fine," Julian sighed as he began his tale.

_It was a normal night. Nothing could of warned us of the events to come. Believe me, I have nothing else to do all day but think. She was upset. Yeah, Scar's last moments were not happy one's at all._

"_What do you mean he's not with her? Who else would she be with? You know she doesn't last long on her own!" Scarlet shouted over the phone as she walked through the busy streets of DC._

"_She's not! She just not with her usual crew." I tried to explain to her._

"_Well, do you know which?"_

"_Yeah, but you won't be pleased." I explained to her._

"_Just as long as they're not those apocalyptic brothers it should be fine. Just tell them we need her help and her's alone." she told me as she took a swing at a bottle of what I assumed was beer. You see she was returning to her motel room from the bar when she was jumped._

"_Um… what if it is them?" I dared to ask. She was moody drunk but usually a happy one. This wasn't the case that night. She was already mad at me for reasons I don't feel like discussing at this time but now she was really pissed. I mean she's scary when mad._

"_THOSE DUMB MOTHER…!" she began._

"_Scarlett your in public! Just because she's not with us right now doesn't mean she approves of such language!" _

"_DAMN IT TO HELL! DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? I'M THE ONE SHE ALWAYS LECTUREING! GOD SHE'S 7 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME AND STILL ACTS LIKE MY MOTHER!"_

"_I know… it's easier that way. She's been like that way since forever Scar. We only hate it because we know she's right and good at it. It was always you who called her got give us a ride home behind our parents back because we were to wasted to do so. It's was always you who called her even when she was at school because you need her help or need someone to take care of you. That's not the point right now. Now that we know which crew she's with we can contact her."_

"_Alright work the system, but for the record you called her for help way more often than I did!" she was calmer now, but still fuming._

"_So you back at the motel yet?" I asked laughing. You see we have a rule that if alone that late at night we stay on the phone so it would be like there was two of us._

"_Almost." she answered with a grin in her voice and that was the last decent thing out of her mouth. Not much longer after that they attacked her. There was a lot of screaming and hissing. A few curses to God as well. But that was all I heard. They fought, they probably were surprised a drunk could put that much of a fight but she wasn't slurring yet so…_

"That's it." Julian to the agents.

"Who were you two looking for?" Morgan asked as he wrote down his notes.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Julian answered coldly. He was in obvious distress but nobody thought it was wise to point out.

"Why did you two need her help?" He then asked.

"That's for me to know." he growled back.

"Thank you Mr. Mitchell, we'll come back if we have anymore questions." Reid said before Morgan got out another question.

"Alright but I'm gone as soon as the doc says I can. Don't know where I'll be after that myself." he answered honestly.

"See you for dinner Spence." Nicki said as the agents left. "Don't be late."

Smiling he answered, "I wont."

He was…

The Winchester brothers and Nicki were already seated and were impatiently fliping through the menu.

"I don't see why we can't go to a simple dinner and get burgers." Dean complained.

"If that's all you eat then you'll die young from a heart attack. And with so many lives to save and girls to seduce don't you think that would be quiet a tragic event?" Nicki answered with a wicked grin.

"Yeah well I don't see why we have to eat ramen. How do people manage to eat with two twigs?" he asked back

"It's simple." she answered

"If it was so simple I could do it." Reid commented. He took his seat with the three hungry hunters watching him. "What?"

"You're late, dude." Dean answered.

"Yeah, Spence. We even beat you here and Dean didn't even want to come." Sam added.

"And you still haven't decide on what to have yet?" Reid scoffed.

"Nope, we order drinks, got you a sprite, and Sam and I are all set. Deano here is just taking his sweet time." Nick smile

"Oh, well then I think I'll have…" Reid decided to show off his ability to read the menu in 3 seconds flat.

They all ordered by the time the waitress returned and got strait to business.

"It's vampires and demons working together." Dean told the group discreetly. So discreetly that the little girl asked her parents what they were talking about and got several looks.

"Nice going Dean," Nicki laughed.

"What do you got?" he challenged.

"You're right. Julian and Scar both thought that it was strange that the two were in the area together but the signs were clear. They just didn't know how they were interacting and why. They seem to be after something. Trying to draw something out. They didn't know what but the vampires are being too careless with their kills for it not to be purposeful. It's not like them."

"Scarlett's death seems to be the stressor for their actions. That or it was about that time." Reid added.

"So the question is why are they working together and what are they after." Sam confirmed.

"And how they can stand each other! They have different creators. Which means they are natural haters of each other. They are always at each other's neck." Nicki added, surprising the boys with her accent as she helped the two men with their chop sticks.

"So we know where they going to be next?" Dean asked.

"Oh silly Dean, that's why we have Spence's team profile them." Nicki answered as she watched Reid unnervingly.

"Well, till then…?" He asked not liking how this is turning out one bit.

"Till then we try to learn what we can." Sam answered sadly, "And hope for the best."

'This would be a very nice meal if it didn't involve such depressing news.' Nicki thought.

**Sorry I ended the flash back with Sam in the hospital like that but I didn't like anything I wrote next. I was stumped.**

**Please forgive me!**

**Hope you like it so far.**

**What's your opinion of Nicki by the way.**

**I was just wondering…**

**All reviews are welcomed.**

**They make my day.**

**Love you all for keeping up with my strange writing habits.**

**Smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched them from a distance, smiling and laughing, so completely oblivious to the danger around them. The eldest said something offensive to her as she smacked him lightly on the back of his head, probably calling him an idiot and told him off. Her hair was pulled back again, but the band could hardly contain it as it frizzed out of confinement where it could.

They were too comfortable with her, and for that they will learn.

It seems she doesn't notice me…yet. That too will have to change. She will ignore me no longer!

Bringing up my sleeve to reveal an old silver watch, the time was much latter than I had anticipated. "I'll be seeing you again soon, my dear, so very soon, I can hardly wait."

….

"Hey, Garcia," Rossi greeted the tech goddess as he entered her throne for the first time in a long time.

The pure oddity of the place was enough to put one to shock. Stuff toys and all things fuzzy and cute surrounded the lady. Pictures of baby animals were in a far off screen as one beside it looked to be scanning something.

"Oh, hello sir." She greeted back, jumping in surprise to the strange visitor. "What is it?" she asked in a serious tone. She knew from Rossi's serious face that something was wrong, and there was no room for her usual heart lifting comments.

"There's something that has been bothering me, and I was hoping you could check on it." He began.

"Yes, sir," she told him, turning back around to enter into her search engines.

"Now mind you, I need your complete digression if I'm wrong, and God help us, I hope I'm wrong." He told her.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" she asked.

"I need you to look into Reid's friends, Sam and Dean. They drive a black '67 Chevy Impala. One, Dean, is just a bit older than Reid while, Sam is just a bit younger. They're brothers if that helps." He told her.

"Do we have a last name?" She inquired already having an idea of who they are, but remained hopeful.

"No, Reid gets defensive when talking about them for any real information." Rossi explained.

"Alright, then, give me time to work my magic, and I'll call you as soon as I get something." She told him, entering all the information she had.

Much to their surprise, something came up right away from a place neither hoped their friend was acquainted with, the FBI most wanted.

"SIR!" Garcia shrieked as she showed him the brothers' mug shots.

His face fell as he saw the pictures of his friend's friends. Dean gave a cocky expression, so completely at ease, like he's taken them all the time, while his little brother, Sam, looked oh so miserable.

"Call everyone, we need to have a meeting now!" he demanded as Garcia began to type away.

"Should I call Reid?" she asked, not quite sure it would be right not to, but didn't know if she should or not.

"Where is he?"

After a few quick clicks, she announced he was in a motel by his apartment.

"In their profile the brothers usually stay in motels just like it sir!" Garcia told him, her breath hard as she couldn't calm herself.

"No, don't. We should confront them together. If these boys can fake their deaths while killing an FBI agent, then there's no telling what they would do if they thought Reid betrayed them. They've broken out of prison before, after all. They are co-dependent." Rossi began as Garcia finally contacted the rest of the team.

"Hey guys," she greeted, clearly upset.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Morgan asked, noticing her distress.

"Do you know where the rest of the team is?" she asked it a shaky voice.

"Yeah, everyone, but Rossi and Reid are here." He told her.

"Rossi's here with me, and it's about Reid," she told him quickly.

"Guys," he motioned them over, "you're on speaker."

"Hey, Garcia, what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Well, Rossi asked me to look into Reid's friends…" She began.

The agents looked at each other, unsure how to react to the fact that she had been asked to invade a fellow agent's privacy.

"And..?" Morgan encouraged.

"And they are _thee _Dean and Sam Winchester." Rossi told them.

"What?" JJ gasped.

"And Reid knew?" Prentiss asked in disbelief.

"I don't think he would be able to forget, he helped profile them." Morgan admitted. His thoughts scrambled as he could almost see the meeting once more. They didn't seem like killers, they were to calm around a crime scene as they met the FBI. They didn't seem like they had anything to hide.

No wait! The older one, he had guilt. He hid it well, but he looked almost like a solder returning from a long tiring war. No, like he was still in it, but Morgan wasn't the enemy, something else was.

The memories of the brothers reminded him of someone else.

"Garcia, what about Nicki?" He asked. He was shot a few glares of confused concerned agents. "She was with the Winchesters, and knew Julian Mitchel. She was with him when he gave his statement, and asleep by his bedside in the hospital." He explained.

"That would explain how they are involved in the case." Rossi added.

"Hold up, you think they are the murders?"Garcia freaked.

"Why else would they suddenly get so involved?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, "maybe they are friends with the victim and came." She suggested.

"Hey guys," Prentiss butted in. "Maybe we should just ask Reid. We shouldn't talk about this without him."

"Yeah and how do we know it's really the Winchesters? They died." JJ added, clearly uncomfortable.

"I met them, it's them." Rossi told her.

"Also, what do we have on this Nicki," JJ shook her head. "I don't think Reid would be friends with such vile killers."

"I suppose we don't have a last name on her either," Garcia asked.

"She would be on the visitor logs at the hospital visiting Julian Michael," Morgan told her.

After a few clicking of keys, they had a last name, Nicki Sapphire.

"Nicole Sapphire, age 27, born on August 9th, 1984. Child of Mari and Daniel Sapphire, was hospitalized on a number of occasions when she was younger for screaming and crying in pain, normally in the city or in high populated areas, thus homeschooled by her nomadic father going back and forth from England and the US till the age of eleven when she returned to live with her brother in New York when he turned 21 and out of college. Well she would still often visit England, but not nearly as often. Was ticketed and arrested for underage driving when she was driving the drunk Scarlett Sage and Julian Michael, but was never really held for it or charged with anything. There was a few incidences where she has been reported missing for long periods of time and, oh God, she never told me she has been tortured!" Garcia reported almost screaming the end.

"Garcia, you know Nicole Sapphire?" Morgan asked.

"Don't call her that, she hates it," Garcia answers.

"Garcia," Hotch said sternly.

"Alright, she grew up in the same town as me and all. She was with me when my parents died, alright, and she helped me when I fell off the grid," Garcia rambled. "I won't tell you what she would do since she would get mad at how much I already spilled, but she's very kind hearted. I can tell you that she would not have anything to do with the Winchesters if they killed her Scarlet since she loved her. I mean, she was like their mother, she would take care of them when they needed her to, and she lived with them because they 'ran away' from home and would stay at her place so…"

"Garcia, calm down, Sweet Cheeks. It's okay," Morgan tried.

"I'm going with you, I haven't seen her since her last… kidnaping, no buts, I will just follow you guys, and between her and Reid, there will be no shooting on their end." She told them.

"Look, Garcia…" Prentiss began.

"What did I just say?" She demanded.

"Fine, but we go in and if all is well, you can come in," JJ reasoned.

"Just, guys, please don't shoot before asking questions," she told them knowing they would want revenge for their fallen agent from before.

"We'll do our best, Garcia," Morgan told her, sighing at his crazy girl.

"We'll meet you guys at the motel they are at presently." Rossi told them.

Thus it was decided to meet up with the others involved, fully armed with bullet proof vests and all.

Sure they weren't going to tell authorities about their new discovery about the notorious Winchesters, but they weren't going in without protection.

…

The brothers passed around their cold beers, while Spence drank is sugar high coffee as he was technically on call. There was joy in the horrid motel room which was amazingly inspiring. The only thing that could make this better is if we weren't in a stingy motel room with a very questionable past.

It was almost as if they forgot about the case, and maybe they had, which made me glad. They deserved more happiness in their life.

That's why I cursed to the angels above, God, and whoever else was in charge here when I felt them coming. It was a wave of anger and confusion, of betrayal and uncertainty, with a hint of killing intent, and it was coming straight at us. This day is going to end with a bang with new discoveries and views on the world, of that I'm sure.

Weather it ends well or not is still up to how they react.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys and girls<br>****i really wanted to update before the new year  
><strong>**so here i am  
><strong>**minutes before the new year  
><strong>**sorry it took so long  
><strong>**i probably will never change either but please put up with me  
><strong>**i edited the previous chapter a bit but still got no beta so you'll have to tell me if there still alot of erros  
><strong>**btw my author notes are not from word so they will have mistakes  
><strong>**sorry about that  
><strong>**happy new year !  
><strong>**smile**


End file.
